ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
ParaTV
History Started in 1997, ParaTV is a cable channel dedicated to the lives, culture and accomplishment of parahumans outside of military or super-heroic fields. Since its inception, the channel has produced and aired a variety of shows; including documentaries, reality television and parahuman-starring fiction such as sitcoms and dramas. In 2003, ParaTV began openly pushing for alien-centric shows. Every weekend, ParaTV puts on a themed movie marathon of Itharii, Gimelian and Venusian cinema. Programing Power Chef A cooking competition, Power Chef sees four opposing chefs who must create a dish featuring the produces they receive in a mystery basket. The competition is in three rounds at the end of each round the worst performing chef is eliminated until only one remain. Power Chef allows the competitors to use powers to aid themselves or alter their dish but not to sabotage opponents or affect judges. ParaBall League A proprietary game owned by the channel, Paraball is a mix of soccer and american football played in an indoor arena. Unlike most mundane sports, which have banned parahuman abilities, Paraball openly allows non-offensive powers to be used. Two teams compete, attempting to score as many points as possible by sending the ball through their opponent’s goal, while using powers to maneuver, create obstacles or aid their teammates. Parahuman World Records Sponsored by the Guinness World Records —who split baseline, Itharii, Gimelian and parahuman records— the show sees parahumans attempting to break previous records and perform feats never before accomplished.. Extraterrestrial Roommates A popular sitcom following the hijinks of a human man who after accidentally driving away his previous roommates must share a house with an Itharii, a Venusian and a Gimelian. As the show continued, more aliens were introduced. The show was praised for it’s strong and healthy portrayal of a human-gimelian relationship. America’s Next Parahuman Designers A competition show in which sixteen prospective fashion designers must work with paramorphic models to create elaborate costumes for their model to present to top of the industry experts who eliminate the weakest designer every episode until only one remain. The winner of each season receives a position at a famous design company and a cash prize. Earthly Beauties A beauty pageant which has human models who must face a panel of three alien judges, who rate them according to how appealing they are to the alien’s species, rather than by human norms of beauty. Paramorphic and Pregnant/Parent A documentary series following the daily lives of eight paramorphic couples expecting a child across the North America and Europe. The second season focuses on their experience as new parents. The Real Venusians of Brooklyn The show follows the daily ups and downs of a large Venusian coterie located in Brooklyn, New York; Showcasing their lifestyle, culture and misadventures. The show is currently in it’s fifth season. Following the second season, the Coterie decided to have children which were born at the beginning of season three. Super Jobs This series follows the jobs of various parahumans who use their powers as a mandatory part of their jobs; such as transmuters, teleporting couriers, telekinetic constructors and the likes. Each hour length episode follows a different job and parahuman whom the host follows into their duties. Interstellar Cuisine with Ughyo Nouhto and Nurii Ziket A fairly standard cooking show focused on gimelian and itharii cuisine, hosted by renowned alien chefs. In addition to cooking, the chefs delve into the history of dishes and alien ingredients. Category:TV Channel Category:Lore Category:Culture